


Bruce They're Lesbians (Kind of)

by SapphireSins



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Asexual Lesbian Wintergreen, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bisexual Dick Grayson, F/F, Lesbian Slade, Open Relationships, Porn With Plot, Rule 63, Stone Butch Slade, They are all women, at least the characters listed, wintergreen and slade are married in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSins/pseuds/SapphireSins
Summary: In which Robin has an unexpected crush, Slade is more interested then she would like to admit, and Wintergreen is an enabler.
Relationships: Adeline Kane Wilson/Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Slade Wilson/William Randolph Wintergreen
Kudos: 12





	Bruce They're Lesbians (Kind of)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an RP between me and SalaciousShipping so the POV changes every few paragraphs or so. 
> 
> I am posting this now in February in honor of FemSlashFebruary (Though I'm not sure if rule 63 counts)

Dick groaned with frustration as she looked over her web of Slade clues, desperate to figure out who this was and why she was attacking the city. She glanced down, breathing out deep. She had to get closer…

She pulled the mask on, an odd sensation low in her gut as she looked herself in the mirror for the first time. Red X was going to get close to Slade, she would make sure of it.

It wasn't too difficult to figure out where Slade was going next, but it  **was** difficult to steal the device before Slade could get into the room. 

She just picked it up as she heard the door open and turned around to see Slade coming through the door.

That odd feeling came back, even going so far as to become a warm feeling in her chest. It was just the anticipation, that was all. 

“Oh so slow, too bad~” she teased as she wiggled the chip before backing up a little, slipping the chip into her utility belt.

“you know, unless you really want it...we could work something out” she teased.

Slade wasn’t usually one to take non-killing jobs, but she had to admit that there was a thrill to thieving (Selina would be so proud) especially when it payed as well as it currently did. Oh weapons manufacturers, always trying to one-up each other by stealing the other’s ideas.

And paying Slade to do it for them.

And well, if she happened to  _ copy _ the data she was stealing for later personal use that was hardly any of their business. It’s not like the current army of robots came from nowhere. 

She was just entering the last room to get to her prize, a hall full of unconscious guards behind her (so she wasn’t the subtlest of thieves, it hardly mattered as long as she got the job done) only to be met by….well…. _ well. _

She narrowed her eye, taking in the other in slow contemplation before tilting her head and taking a step forward. “My my, someone sounds cocky.” She ‘teased’, slightly intrigued by this development. “Are you asking for a trade?”

Dick felt her chest tighten as Slade ‘teased’ her back and had to focus on the task at hand, setting aside the confusion that went through her. Her voice was just… hoo boy. She chuckled a little, shrugging as she stepped back again, trying to keep distance between them. “I might be… you up for one?” she asked, tilting her own head and glanced over her shoulder quickly to make sure Slade’s bots weren’t sneaking up on her. “If not, I have a few buyers for this juicy little thing~” she teased, smiling behind her mask as she couldn’t help herself from glancing Slade over from head to toe. 

Slade let out a lot hum of thought and glanced back the way she had come. “You’ve….caught my interest.” She conceded as she turned back to the girl, “a difficult thing for sure. Perhaps we should take these...negotiations elsewhere. I’m sure the local heros are already on their way here and I would hate for us to be interrupted.” She purred lowly.

Dick pressed her lips together as Slade said she had caught her interest, hope flaring up in her that this was actually working. She then held her ground, even if she wanted to eagerly agree, her mind racing with the way Slade purred her words. She...she didn’t find her attractive, she couldn’t. She hummed and tilted her head back at Slade    
“And how would I know you wouldn’t just be trying to steal it from me?” She asked swallowing thickly as she tried to keep her voice even, glad for the modulator that was changing the sound of it. 

“I suppose you would simply have to trust me.” She prompted, glancing towards the ceiling. “Though I suppose that would be too much to ask. Here.” She said instead, reaching into her belt and pulling out a communicator embalmed with a sharp S on its front. She tossed it over to the girl and smiled behind her mask. “If you are truly interested in a trade, give me a call.” She offered, looking the masked figure over once more in one slow motion. “That is, if the titans don’t stop you first.” She laughed lowly before jumping up for one of the rafters and swinging up into the shadows of the ceiling just as another door into the room was blasted open by a green blast of energy and a familiar voice shouted ‘halt!’ Towards RedX. Slade left a few cameras as she made her way out, wondering just what kind of show she might get.

Dick rose an eyebrow at her, even if she couldn’t see it, wondering what Slade was going to say to try and sway the conversation her way. She then caught the communicator and took in a soft breath before looking back over at Slade. She grinned, feeling triumph fill her. This worked! This really worked. “Oh, I will” she said happily only to raise her brows and look over at the door “what- fuck--” She cursed, jumping back away from the blast of the door. She looked up at the rafters a last time before cursing as she tried to escape the Titans, her friends. 

\---

She pressed her lips together, breathing a little heavier than normal as she stared at the communicator, then up at all the other Slade paraphenalia she seemed to have collected. She thought about that voice again, the deep purr of it and she let out a shaky breath, then rubbed at her eyes as she tried to focus. Slade was bad, she was doing  _ bad _ things and yet she couldn’t stop… thinking about her like that. It had been a crush with Starfire, something she had come to terms with, something that helped her branch out and realize she just might like women but this?? This was too much. 

She swallowed a last time before pulling on her Red X helmet to use the modulator before finally hitting the connection button on the communicator.    
“Slade? I’m ready to negotiate” 

Slade had gone back to her base that night to think. Hard. Wintergreen, as always, was less than helpful which she loved her for and spent the rest of the night in distraction between her legs before finally curling up against her side. Wintergreen had reminded her that she couldn’t afford to stick around for long and, well, the Robin girl seemed very  _ persistent _ in her advances. “I hardly see why you should resist.” Wintergreen had said, leaning back cozily in Slade’s chair as she watched the footage from that night. “She obviously wants you.”

Slade sighed and decided, well, if Robin wanted her she would just have to  _ test _ to see exactly how much.

So she waited for her call and nearly laughed when in came three days later. How predictable. She could feel Wintergreen’s eyes on both her and the screen, knew her wife was giving her a knowing smile as she leaned forward in her chair, legs spread wide. “My But you certainly took your time.” She told her, teasing her for being so predictable, “who says I’m still open for negotiations?”

Dick’s heart skipped a beat as she heard Slade’s voice, letting out a soft breath with it and was glad the mask didn’t translate that through. She thought about her words, biting her bottom lip a little as she tried to figure out what to say. “I  _ do _ have other things to attend to you know” She insisted, then leaned back in her chair as she looked up at the news article about Slade she had pinned to the wall.    
“Well I’m only assuming you would be since you went after the chip  _ yourself _ . Seems pretty important to me if you didn’t send your little robots on the job of retrieving it” she explained, pressing her lips together as she practically strained to hear Slade’s voice again. “But if you’re not, it’s no problem, I’d be happy to sell it to someone else” she said, swallowing as she tried to keep calm. 

Slade smiled under her mask at that, her eye glancing to the side where Wintergreen was standing, arms crossed and giving her a knowing smile. “Cheeky. I like that.” She complimented, turning back to Robin, because this was so very much Robin, even with the voice manipulation. “In fact, there is a lot I like about you.” Her eye narrowed slightly in mirth “so why don’t you tell me what you want from me and I’ll see if we can’t...work something out.”

Dick narrowed her eyes a little as she was called cheeky, but that slight irritation washed away as Slade said she liked it. Then it was made so much better as the woman said there was a lot she liked about her. Why was her chest so tight? This was to help  _ stop _ Slade, not...not...whatever else this was trying to be! She chuckled a little, shrugging before sitting forward again, glad for how dark her room was so no apparent identifiers stuck out to Slade. She then let her words sit for a moment before humming and looking back at the communicator.    
“I want a partnership. I help you… you help me” She said, calming herself with the statement.    
“How about it? I’m free to trade the chip when you are” She added, trying not to give Slade too much time to overthink it. 

“A partnership?” Slade said, sitting back in her chair, her voice sounding surprised, though it was hard to tell if it was genuine or not, “aren't you ambitious.” She smiled, her eye narrowing again with it. “Unless you are proposing a  _ different  _ kind of partnership?” She added, voice dripping with innuendo “but all partnerships must be built on something my dear-“ she paused, indicating to Robin, asking for her ‘name’.

Dick nodded, watching Slade with curiosity, wondering if she really had caught her off guard with the request. She then couldn’t help her smile as the woman said she was ambitious, but simply shrugged. “I know what I want” she answered smoothly only for Slade’s obvious innuendo to come crashing into her, leaving her breathless as the first real and solid visuals of sex with Slade popped into her mind. It had all been whisps before, all quiet, deep whisperings of the part of her mind she crushed down, but now ideas swam in her head, leaving her feeling warm in all the wrong places.    
She swallowed down a stutter, glad she was good at keeping still as Slade went on talking. She let out a breath, then used her free hand to point to the symbol on her masks forehead. “I would think it’s pretty obvious” she mocked before relaxing back. “Red X. Do we have a deal?” She prompted, hating how hard her heart was beating. 

“Red X. Catchy.” Slade praised, going silent for a moment as if thinking, though she knew she had already made up her mind. “Perhaps.” She finally conceded, sitting up again and hitting some things on her computer, “but like I said, partnerships have to be built, preferably on  _ trust _ .” On her screen and on The communicator in ‘Red X’s’ hand an image popped up of a second chip. “If you truly want this partnership then collect this chip for me. After that we can...chat about our future.” She offered, wondering just how far Robin would go for this.

Dick felt herself blush a bit out of embarrassment at Slade’s comment on the name she made up. She still couldn’t tell if she was being genuine or not. She pressed her lips together in anticipation as Slade thought about it, wondering for a moment what she would do if Slade were to say no. All of this would be for nothing. As Slade finally gave somewhat of an answer, she was sitting up slowly, trying not to look too desperate. As Slade then pulled up another location, she was hitting a button on her own laptop to pull up a detailed map of the source.    
She frowned, furrowing her eyebrows a bit as she realized just where the damn thing was. That was going to be hard to steal…    
She looked back at Slade, not letting out any emotion even as she let herself nod. “Consider it done. Once I retrieve it I expect a meet up location directly after, I’m not wasting any more time” she said, her voice taking a slight edge to it as she looked back at Slade. 

Slade let out a deep chuckle at that, “so demanding. But If you manage to steal this chip and not get caught I’ll send a meet up location to this communicator. It would be worth your while to keep it on you.” She leaned forward again, resting her head on her hand “and Red X? I’ll be watching, so try and put on a good show.” She teased before shutting off the communication.

“Oh, I like her.” Wintergreen said, smiling and leaning against the computer as Slade took off her mask. “You don’t stand a chance.”

Slade sighed and reached forward to tug Wintergreen into her lap, refusing to acknowledge just how right Wintergreen was.

Dick shivered a little as Slade called her demanding, then relaxed as she agreed to her demands. “I’ll keep it on me, be assured” she said before hesitating as Slade said her ‘name’. She blinked, feeling her cheeks heat up as Slade said she’d be watching and that she was expecting a ‘show’.  _ That _ had her mind reeling, barely able to respond before Slade was turning off her communicator. She made sure hers was off before slumping back against the chair and letting out an audible moan of pent up emotion, breathing heavily as she pulled her mask off. “Fuck…” she breathed, furrowing her brows as she shifted her thighs, realizing  _ other _ things had gotten warm as well. She ran a hand back through her curly black hair, face heating further with the realization.  _ “Fuck…”  _

Wintergreen had to leave soon after that, giving Slade her blessing as she did which honestly didn’t really make her feel better about the whole thing. She had been with younger women before of course but Robin...was a slightly different matter. She had the feeling that the kid might not even realize just how much she had been hitting on Slade and what was she supposed to do then? Slade wasn’t too sure she was up for being another person’s ‘sexual awakening’.

Though it seemed she was already on that path as she sat down in front of her monitors a few days later to watch the ‘show’. Maybe Robin would fail and she could wash her hands of her…

Ya right.

Dick rolled her head as she perched on the fire escape of the building, going over the schematics she had managed to get ahold of thanks to Cyborg. She knew where the chip was, she knew how to get it but… well, she was nervous. She was worried all of this was a ploy to do all of Slade’s work for her, only to not get what  _ she _ wanted. She needed to find a way to stop the plan Slade was putting into action. She breathed in deep one more time before putting the communicator back onto her belt and then finally went for the weak point in the building’s security.    
She wouldn’t admit it, but she was showing off. The acrobatic skills, the ass kicking skills, all of it on display as she worked her way through the building, knocking out the bare minimum of guards before finally landing next to her prize. Using her own tech, she got the fields down around the chip and smiled with triumph as she nabbed the little prize.    
What she wasn’t expecting was the back up alarm connected directly to the placement of the chip. It proved to make escaping much more difficult, especially as the teen titans, her  _ team _ came bursting into the scene. With some effort however, she slipped away undetected after trapping beast boy and starfire under some nets.    
She got herself a distance away, breathing heavily as she grabbed up the communicator and sent the call through. She leaned up against a bridge’s support, hidden under a dock, the only place she could manage to find where she could actually take a moment to  _ Breathe.  _

“Slade. Location” she greeted, holding up the little blue chip. 

Slade hated to admit it but she was impressed, very very impressed. Robin was obviously showing off and that was...something. It almost made he want to  _ reward _ the kid. She moved her hand up to her mask, touching it and thinking about what she had told Robin earlier. ‘Trust’. She wondered just how interested Robin would stay if the truth of who she was was revealed. Not that she was trying too hard to conceal it given that she was using her actual name, though that probably said more about how much she went by ‘deathstroke’ these days. 

The call came in soon after she watched Robin take out her own team and she only just managed to keep herself from answering immediately, she certainly couldn’t be the one looking interested. “Patience.” She reprimanded at Robin’s clipped demand and lanced her fingers across her lap. “You can’t expect me to have made my judgment of you so quickly could you? I’ll send you the location,” She promised before Robin could protest “but that’s hardly an agreement to partnership. We’ll meet in three days.” She explained, sending the location over to Robin, “if you manage to make it into the location we’ll...talk.” She smiled, her voice dripping in double meaning as she ended the call before Robin could reply. It seemed she had some planning to get to. It would be interested to see if Robin finally information her team of this little game of hers or if she was  _ sincere  _ in her ‘offer’.

Dick panted quietly, not wanting Slade to think that had been too much on her. As Slade reprimanded her, another shiver went down her spine but this one just made her completely confused. That was new and she didn't like it. She then furrowed her brows as Slade said she hadn't made her judgment yet, about to complain but quieted down as she said she'd give her the location. 

“I-wait, three days? I said I was done wasting time-!” She complained, glaring at the device. 

As the location hit the communicator, she was frowning with confusion. Manage to make it to the location…? Was she trying to isolate her? 

The tone in Slade's voice however stopped her dead, sending a familiar shiver through her despite how she wanted to complain. As she hung up before she could, she was letting out a frustrated groan and had to stop herself from breaking the communicator. Three days was going to torture her!! She forced herself to calm down before making her way home. 

———

Slade was already ‘waiting’ at the location as the time she had set out for their meeting approached. She watched the final chip sitting happily in its case from where she was waiting in the shadows of the room. Seemed it was the day of reckoning. She had spent the last few days considering how to properly approach Robin and had come up with quite a few Scenarios that she was confident in implementing, but first was seeing just  _ who _ showed up to this meeting..

Saying Dick had trouble getting into the building would be an understatement. Because of the last two burglaries, things had been extremely beefed up. That wasn't to say she didn't get in though, because she did. She dropped in from one of the air vents from the ceiling, being as quiet as she could. Dressed as Red X, she looked around, then easily settled to the floor, off of the thick table she had landed on. “I have a feeling that working with you will be nothing but tests” she teased quietly, glancing Slade over before reaching into her belt and retrieved the other two disks. She showed them off, waving them like a fan before immediately putting them back.

“So?” 

Slade moved forward from out of the shadows, clapping lightly as she approached Robin. “You say that as if you would be disappointed at the prospect.” She said as she dropped her hands to her side. “Still, I suppose a deal is a deal. And I am  _ very  _ impressed.” She praised, holding out her hand to ‘Red X’ “it seems only natural that we would be partners.” She tilted her head, smiling behind her mask “Robin.”

Dick felt her cheeks heat as Slade clapped, not sure what sort of clap it was, but it made her embarrassed either way. “No, no I like a challenge” she insisted, then felt a shiver go down her spine as Slade said she was impressed with her, the praise going to her head as she moved in to take Slade’s hand. She looked up at her, knowing how tall the woman was but while they weren’t fighting, it felt like she was so much taller. She rose her brows a little as Slade said it would only be natural to be partners, a slight feeling in her gut hitting her only to be confirmed as Slade called her by Robin. She went wide eyed, trying to yank her hand back from her. “H-How did you-” she gasped, her mind racing with sudden panic. No- No, all of this was for nothing if Slade knew who she was!

Slade clasped Robin’s hand tight in her’s so she couldn’t pull away and instead tugged her back, pulling her so she fell against her chest as her other hand moved to grasp her hip, her fingers carefully slipping into Robin’s utility belt to grab the two other chips as she said “now now Robin, what’s the rush? I thought you wanted to be partners? And I still owe you a reward for a job well done~” she purred.

“Freeze!” A voice called from the other end of the room, Cyborg charging forward. A lighter voice, the alien called out though Slade wasn’t paying attention at this point as she mumbled “hmm a pity.” And stepped back as all of the lights turned on, revealing an army of robots as she turned and fled, the chips she had pulled from Robin’s belt safely in hand.

Dick felt panic go through her as Slade pulled her in, her face red as the X on her mask as she fell against Slade’s chest. As that hand found her waist, she was gasping and struggling to put her sane mind forward but  _ damnit _ if she hadn’t been wanting to be this close to Slade. She swallowed thickly, shaking her head. “No- No I-I do- but- It- Ah-I-” She stuttered, her mind going places it definitely  _ shouldn’t _ as she thought about all the possible rewards. She squeezed her other hand where it had landed on Slade’s shoulder, looking up at her breathlessly. “Slade-” she tried to reason only for the door to bust in. She couldn't focus, couldn’t put words in the order they needed to be in as Slade said it was a pity. What would she have done if they hadn’t barged in?   
As the lights turned on and she saw the bots, her mind snapped back to the present and she quickly felt at her utility belt, gasping sharply as she realized what Slade had done. “Damnit- After her, she has the rest of the chips!!” She yelled to her team and tried to run after Slade herself, only to be caught in Raven’s hold.    
“No! Not me! Raven, get Slade!!” She cried, then groaned and struggled as she watched Slade get away. 

Slade made her way out of the building, pausing just long enough to see if Robin might have chosen to follow her out, but it seemed like she was to be going home alone that night. Again, a pity. Still, she had gotten all of the chips and an answer to her unspoken question: ‘just how far was Robin willing to go to get to her.’ The answer to which was ‘very far indeed.’ Now it was Slade’s turn to have fun and to bait Robin into  _ her  _ trap. But first, a quick press of a button ensured the communicator she had given Robin was deactivated, she didn’t want the poor hero coming to her before she had everything in place after all.

Things were, without a doubt, about to become fun.


End file.
